


He was Fine.

by Zick



Series: Three-shot Valdangelo [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zick/pseuds/Zick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the mess with the shirt, Nico is worried of Leo's reaction.<br/>(Sequel to Team Leo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was Fine.

Nico wanted to disappear.  
For once, he wanted the earth to open and swallow him, not someone else.  
Since that afternoon, Percy hadn’t stopped watching him with a stupid grin plastered on his face and even now, as they ate dinner, he wouldn’t look away.  
After he had realized he was wearing Leo’s shirt, he had put back on his jacket. But he couldn’t leave. The kids had all arrived and he couldn’t leave just then.  
He had spent the lesson with the jacket on, almost fainting because of the heat.  
The moment Percy called it over, he had shadow travelled back in his cabin, taking off the shirt immediately to put on something else.  
And he had panicked  
He had curled up in the far off corner of the room, in the darkness, breathing quickly and heavily.  
He had spilled the secret. He had given it away. Leo would get angry, Leo would leave him and no, he couldn’t stand the thought of it happening.  
Realizing after ten minutes how stupid and needy he was sounding, he pulled himself together.  
Maybe Percy would keep his mouth shut. Maybe he wouldn’t tell, he had told himself, getting up and going out of the cabin, to take a deep breath.  
He could do it.  
But he wasn’t fine.

 

Once again, the son of Poseidon shattered all his hopes. He had understood it the moment he had reached the campfire. While Annabeth was still behaving normally –Thank the gods, someone still understood the meaning of privacy- Piper was grinning like crazy and even Jason had a small smirk playing on his face.  
The only one apparently unaware of everything was Leo.  
The son of Hephaestus was chatting cheerfully, blissfully blind to the glances their friends were shooting their way.  
Nico didn’t know if he should be happy about it or simply dread the moment the truth would come out.  
Piper seemed to read his mind and looked at Leo.  
“So, Repair Boy.” She started. “When did it happen?”  
Leo, who had been caught up in staring intently at the pieces of chicken in his plate, probably thinking about another one of his great inventions, looked up at her raising an eyebrow.  
“What are you talking about, Beauty Queen?” He asked, and Nico started sweating cold. He was biting his thumbnail uncomfortably, almost about to scream in frustration.  
“Come on.” Smirked Percy, and never before had Nico felt a so impellent need to slap someone. “We know you and Nico…”  
His rant was cut short by Annabeth, that had noticed the nervousness he had written all over his face, and had planted her elbow in between Percy’s ribs.

Nico almost jumped up and ran away when Leo turned to him.  
“You told them?” He asked, almost terrified. “Because I didn’t, I swear.”  
Leo seemed so worried. Leo was flushed and had wide eyes, looking at him, scared out of his mind and Nico felt relieved. The other was just as desperate to lose him as he was.  
“I-I did.” He mumbled, looking away and mumbling the words he would regret for ages.  
“But it’s not my fault you forget your shirts in my cabin.”  
Realization washed over him as everyone stared at him.  
He felt his face burn as Jason- out of everyone, Jason- whistled and grinned.  
“Way to go, Leo.”  
The son of Hephaestus, now relaxing, didn’t lose a beat as he smirked back at his best friend.  
“Who do you think I am? I am Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme, super-sized McShizzle.”  
And, after saying that, he pressed a kiss on Nico’s lips.  
Feeling his insides churn, both in happiness and shame, he kissed back for a moment.  
And that was it.  
That’s how it ended. No uncomfortable puns, nothing.  
Maybe his friends still had a bit of common sense.

Later that night as everybody danced and Leo was by his side, hands intertwined and clasped between them, he found Jason on his other side.  
The blonde Superman smiled down at him.  
“I’m glad you’re fine.”  
Nico smiled back, just a little bit.  
Because, yeah, Leo’s hand in his confirmed it.  
He was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, to be fair I should have waited until midight, but let's say that ten p.m. is good enough.  
> Latin, apparently, is a good moment to be writing Valdangelo.  
> Leave a comment, if you please, even bad ones. But not unpolite ones!  
> See ya.  
> Zick.


End file.
